


Arrow Through the Heart

by MissAllySwan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Romance, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU: An injured Robb falls for the Winterfell healer.
Relationships: Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Kudos: 6





	Arrow Through the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of its characters. Everything belongs to HBO and D &D.**

* * *

Robb Stark was out in the ground of Winterfell with his younger half-brother, Jon. They were practicing their archery. Jon and Robb both had been practicing since they were as old as their younger brother, Bran's age. Robb was aiming at the target and shot the arrow in unison when Jon did and they both landed on the bullseye, Jon's being only slightly more precise.

"Show off!" Robb turned him and Jon chuckled, slightly assumed at the comment.

"Maybe a bit."

Then as they readied to aim another pair, their younger brother, Bran, came out. He has been wanting to try his hand at archery for a long time.

"Do you want to try?" Robb asked and young Bran nodded. Robb turned to Jon, wondering what they should do. He knew technically they shouldn't since their father nor their mother were around.

"We weren't that much older than him." Jon shrugged.

"We shouldn't," Robb said, knowing how their parents, specifically how their mother would feel about this. But looking upon Bran's face, he knew he couldn't say 'no'. "But we will, just don't tell mother."

Bran nodded and then both older brother's showed Bran what to do: How to hold the arrow, how to aim, and how to release. "Keep your eye on the target, aim, and release." Robb said and then both he and Jon took a few steps back. Bran aimed the arrow for what felt like minutes before letting it go. The arrow ended up on the near upper right corner of the target.

"Not bad for your first try." Jon encouraged.

"That was horrible." Bran said. All he could think about was how good Jon and Robb had been at this; he's been watching them for years.

"You'll get it." Robb knew it would take practice. Neither he nor Jon were good when they were learning. "Give it another try."

Bran gave it another try and that shot didn't go any better, which caused Bran to become frustrated. "I suck at this!" He exclaimed.

"You should've seen Jon when he shot an arrow for the first time."

"Shut up!"

Robb chuckled and kneeled next to Bran, looking at the target. "Don't over think it, Bran." Robb said. "Just look at that target—aim and shoot." Bran nodded, taking a breath. Once Robb stepped away and back over to where Jon stood, Bran shot the arrow and this time it hit the target closer to the middle, in the second inner circle.

"Did you see that?!"

"We did," Robb smiled.

"Great job!" Jon praised. "Maybe you'll get a bullseye next shot."

Bran loaded up another and just as he got ready to shoot it, they heard their mother, Catelyn, calling for them. Bran was startled and turned around, not realizing he had let go of the bow, releasing the arrow. He stared in horror, realizing he had just shot it into his brother's leg.

Robb fell over and then looked at his leg, initially not even feeling any pain from the shock of it. He watched as some blood oozed out from the wound. Then the pain hit him and he bit down on his lower lip, trying not to scream nor cry with both of us his younger brothers standing around him.

"ROBB!" Catelyn screamed and then rushed down over to her oldest son.

"I'M SORRY!" Bran dropped the bow and arrow on the ground and then put his hands over his mouth as his eyes filled up with tears.

By the time Catelyn had come over, both younger boys had tears streaming down their faces. "What happened?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Bran cried.

"Why were you out here with that?" Catelyn wasn't aware Ned had allowed Bran to start learning how to shoot bows and arrows. But she certainly couldn't see him allowing this to happen without an adult present.

"We were showing him how to—"

"And look what happened!" Catelyn snapped, cutting Jon off.

"Mum," Robb attempted to sit up. "It was an accident." Bran had actually been doing quite well until just a moment ago. This had been an accident. "I'm alright."

"I'm inclined to disagree." Catelyn looked around and managed to find Lumin, calling him over for assistance. "Get him to the healers." Catelyn turned to the two younger boys. "You two stay here."

Lumin nodded as he took the boy carefully into his arms and then started heading away from the site, towards the healer's with Catelyn following closely behind. Robb could hear Bran start to sob as they got further away. The sounds of their cries got quieter as they got further away from them and then when he knew he was completely out of their sights is when Robb finally let himself cry.

Robb was placed on a cot so the Winterfell healer could assess the injury. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain and Catelyn came closer, putting a hand on the top of his head.

"It's going to be alright." Catelyn comforted her son.

"Don't be mad at Bran and Jon," Robb said through the tears. His leg hurt like hell, but he was concerned about his brothers. "It was my idea."

"You should have waited until your father was around."

"I know," Robb knew they should have. But they thought it was going to be fine. "Bran just got startled—it was an accident." Little did they know this was going to happen. "He's actually quite good."

Catelyn nodded, smiling slightly for a moment. She honestly wasn't surprised by that. "But let's worry about you for right now."

"So what happened here?" Robb looked over, hearing the sound of woman, whom he assumed was the healer. When he looked, he couldn't help but stare, captivated by her beauty. He found himself unable to say a word. "Archery accident?"

Robb only nodded slowly.

"This is the Prince of Winterfell." Lumin added. "Robb Stark."

"Lovely to meet you," She said. "I'm Talisa." Robb smiled slightly upon hearing her name. He thought it was a beautiful one that suited her perfectly. Talisa then began to carefully examine the wound. "You're lucky," She told Robb and then looked between him and the other two adults. "A few inches to the left and it would have hit the artery."

"So I can keep my leg?"

Talisa nodded, a slight smile formed on her face. "I'll remove the arrow and then stitch you up." She looked over her shoulder to one of the other healers. "Give me some milk of the poppy."

"I don't want that." Robb refused.

"It'll help with the pain." Catelyn was concerned.

"No," Robb shook his head. He had taken that stuff before and he didn't want to be knocked out. "I'll be alright."

"I'll give you a lighter dose, just enough for the pain." Talisa offered and to that, Robb agreed. "And I'm going to need some space."

"I'm not leaving my son." Catelyn protested.

"Mum, it's alright," Robb said. "I'm okay." He felt better with the milk of the poppy. And he didn't mind the idea of being alone with the healer. "Go make sure Bran and Jon are alright." He urged. "They'll be upset and want to know that I'm alright."

Catelyn hesitated initially, but upon thinking about it, she realized he was right. "Are you sure?" She still didn't feel comfortable leaving him.

"I will be okay," Robb put his trust in this healer and he hoped she would as well. Just as Catelyn stood to leave, Robb stopped her. "Mum," He grabbed her arm. "Please make sure Bran _and Jon_ are okay." He knew how his mother felt about his half-brother. And because of what happened, he wanted to make sure that she didn't put blame on him. "Remember, teaching Bran was my decision."

Catelyn nodded but that was easier said than done. She placed a kiss on her son's forehead before leaving.

"Okay, are you ready?" Talisa asked.

Robb nodded and then removed the arrow and then began treating the wound. Robb had to give a lot to force himself to hold still. Even with the small dose of the milk of poppy, it was still quite excruciating. "Can you talk to me?" Robb asked in midst of a groan.

Talisa was surprised by the request. "It'll be over soon."

"I need more of a distraction than that."

"I wanted to give you enough so you weren't awake," Talisa pointed out. "Then you wouldn't be feeling this."

"I didn't want to go to sleep." Robb was in pain, but it was almost worth to gaze upon her beauty. It was breathtaking. Robb had seen with girls before, but nothing compared to this healer. "You're beautiful." He hadn't even realized he said that out loud until he noticed Talisa's reaction.

"Maybe I gave you more milk of the poppy than I thought." Talisa chuckled as she began to stitch the wound.

Robb didn't even care that she knew what he was thinking. "Tell me about you," He requested. "I want to know—"

"I'll be done in a few minutes."

"And if you don't tell me what I want, I'll open up the stitches."

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Robb wouldn't deny that. "But then I'd have to come back and you'd have to fix it up again." He pointed out. "So please m'lady, tell me a story. _Your_ story."

Talisa decided to humor him and she began to tell him about living in Volantis, where she was from. And how she decided to become a healer. The telling ended up going past the point of when Talisa was finished patching him up. "I was never going to live in a slave city again." And she had somehow found herself in Winterfell after she had learned what she could about being a healer. "There all done, are we satisfied my lord?"

"Almost," Robb said and then looked Talisa in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Talisa was taken aback.

"I want you to be my wife."

"You only just met me."

"Some of the best marriages are made when the two parties have only known each other a short time." Robb pointed out. For one, his parents were an example. Originally his mother had been promised to Brandon Stark. Ned and Catelyn hadn't known each other much when they were married.

"I think you're a bit young…"

"I'm of age."

"I think you should wait a bit," Talisa was not going to do this. "You should wait until you're older." Then maybe he wouldn't be so impulsive. "Now excuse my lord, I have to go."

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

"That'll you will marry me when I'm older?" Robb asked.

"We'll see." Talisa wasn't going to say 'yes' or 'no' at the moment.

"I'll wait for you." And that he did. Robb Stark would wait for as long as he had to and he would not change his mind. He knew that this healer would become his queen one day.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't originally plan to turn out like this, but I like it anyways. I adore Robb and Talisa. They truly are perfect for each other, despite marrying being the reason they got murdered. There could possibly be a followup but for now I will leave it as complete.


End file.
